The Lady and the Joker
by reachingfortheshiningstars
Summary: Tria Silvers is a young brilliant witch. A Gryffindor quidditch player who is known for being one of those "good girls" being a perfect, after all. But no one can quite understand why she spends so much time hanging out with the prankster Weasley twins. But then again, is everyone really as they seem? *Adopted from Ciscokat*
1. Chapter 1: A Bucket

**Hello there! We are back with a new, yet kinda old story. It is new to us, but older because it is adopted from our dear friend Ciscokat. Her's was a T version, tho, this one will be darker and go into more adult themes. This is a George Romance story, because who doesn't adore the twins? They are simply spectacular!**

**Though it would make all of our wishes and dreams come true to have written such an amazing masterpiece, that can only be given credit to our Queen, J.K. Rollings. **

**Here is the first chapter of our latest story! Yeah! Please let us know what you think, and enjoy! :) **

At Number Four, Privet Drive, a 9 year old Harry Potter lived under the stairs. He was completely unaware of what happened when he was a baby, or the things that will happen in 2 years time. For now, 9 year old Harry Potter is just a miserable little boy, completely unaware of his importance and all that he would do.

But this isn't a story about that 9 year old boy with a scar. This is a story about an 11 year old girl, name Tria Silver, whose hair was so blonde it shone. Tria has just started her first year as a Hogwarts student. She is a proud Gryffindor, but is started to get aggravated at two of her fellow Gryffindors and their pranks. So that is where her story, shall begin.

/(I)\ /(I)\ /(I)\

11 year old Fred and George Weasley rushed down the halls of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. For those whom they passed, it was nothing more than a blur of black and red that rushed on by. Many simple assumed the Weasley's newest additions to Hogwarts were simply, once again, up to no good. The boys came to a skidding stop as they stopped in front of a portrait. Barely able to retain their excitement, they were jumping up and down.

"Periwinkle!" They both cried at the same time to the Fat Lady, and she looked at the two boys.

Grinning widely up at her, she noted their slightly burnt robes, dirt covered faces, and messy hair. "Yet another experiment, boys?" She laughed swinging open to reveal the warm and cozy Gryffindor common room.

Without responding they quickly ran in, and looked around. They dashed over to their friend, Lee Jordan, who was sitting by the fire with a pretty girl. "You would not believe what we just did!" They howled, dancing around the table.

The girl sitting with him looked up from the books they had been looking at. Her blue eyes twinkled mysteriously as she looked at the two boys, but Lee just looked at them sheepishly.

"Sorry Gents, I'm helping Tria study. Tell me about it later." He commented gesturing to the books that the two had spread completely across the table.

"Alright." Fred sighed, "Well, we are,"

"Going to change." George finished, and the two beaming red heads dashed upstairs to the boys dormitory. After a few moments, their pounding footsteps stopped. A door creaked and then they both shouted in shock. Their footsteps pounded back downstairs.

The twins reappeared with both of them completely drenched. George held up a bucket, that had still contained some retaining water. "Who did this?" Those who were in the common room simply burst into laughter. For once the boys themselves had been pranked.

/(I)\ /(I)\ /(I)\

This quickly spread across all of the first years, and many upperclassman. All those who had been pranked by the Weasley twins throughout the year, as well as pretty much everyone else, found the boys water incident rather amusing. It had already a week, and even with lots of urging from everyone, no one had stepped up to admit just what they had achieved. Pranking the pranksters.

But, the downside was that Fred and George had been causing more and more trouble. They were getting more and more irritated, but they had fallen for a quite simple trick. A bucket on a door.

The two twins walked side by side down the hallway, whispering to each other, plotting their next stink bomb incident. It would be their third this week, but for them, this never got old. Their older brother, Charlie, jumped behind them bending over and throwing his arms around his younger brothers.

"Still taking your anger out on everyone else, I see." He laughed as the boys scowled at him.

"Anger?" George quickly asked with a smile.

"What anger?" Fred added easily recreating his twins expression.

"Still haven't found the out who it was?" Another boy, Charlie's age, in Hufflepuff robes, asked cheerfully as he joined them. Cyrus Silver smiled at the boys, who the boys simply glared at.

"We at least take pride in our masterpieces." Fred sighed shaking his head as his messy hair bounce around.

"But this person hides." George added.

Cyrus threw his head back in a short laugh. He had a habit of doing that. The girls all seemed to find it attractive but the twins never got the appeal. They did however find it amusing how many other boys tried to do it, and failed miserably. "Maybe it is not that they are hiding, rather you are not looking in the right place." Charlie nodded in agreement to his friend's comment.

Fred and George both slowly exchanged looks. "You know who it is."

"Maybe." Charlie replied his smile widening.

"Who!" The twins asked stopping and whipping to the much older and much taller boys.

The sixth years glanced at each other with wicked grins. They were enjoying this much more than they should have been. "Who is the first person that comes to mind, when you think of someone who wouldn't pull a prank?"

The twins blinked completely confused. "Tria." George slowly commented, going off of who he was talking to and earning a surprised glance from Fred. "It's Tria, isn't it?"

"Ding! Ding! Ding!" Cyrus laughed. "We have a winner. Aye, mate. It's my baby sister, Miss smarty pants. Didn't see that one coming, now did you?"

"Tria?" Fred asked completely confused. "But she's so held back, and quiet, and smart, and."

"You obviously don't know Tria Silver." Another Hufflepuff first year commented as he walked by, having overheard their conversation.

Both the twins turned to the passing boy and shouted, "What was that, Cedric?" Their young classmate didn't reply other than a simple wave.

/(I)\ /(I)\ /(I)\

George and Fred crept down the staircase and peaked around the corner. In the common room, there was a young girl sitting down at one of the tables. The twins could only see her back, but they could see enough to tell who it was. They could see her medium length platinum blonde braids, that stood out a mile away, and her slightly too large robes. It was Tria Silver.

The two of them grinned at each other widely. George held up a small magical flare and Fred nodded. Together they crept closer and hide behind one of the couches, peaking around. Tria was reading her charms textbook, obviously confused.

The twins nodded to each other again. George pulled the string at the end of the flare and carefully rolled it under the young girl's chair. It stopped perfectly, directly under her seat. The twins looked at each other, smiled and waited for a few seconds.

The flare exploded with a burst of colorful magic that flew around the room. Tria screamed, and fell out of her chair as she jumped, taking her books down with her.

The two boys jumped up, laughing, and dashed over to her. George picked up the shocked girl and put her on the couch, while Fred grabbed her books. They both sat on either sides of her, looking quite intently.

"So." Fred started with a huge grin dragging out the o. "Were you the one," He started

"Behind the bucket?" George continued.

The young girl looked from George to Fred to George to Fred, and then at the burnt marks under her chair. "Did you blow a flare under my seat?"

"Maybe." The two boys laughed together.

"A flare?" Tria questioned, still in disbelief. "You put a flare under my seat?"

"Magical Flare." Fred corrected.

"Does no real damage." George added with a grin.

Tria gestured back to her seat. "No damage?"

"Maybe we should have chosen something else." George admitted realizing that the flare really wasn't the best idea.

Fred laughed adding, "Like a bucket," handing her back her school books. Tria just weakly smiled.

"You two never saw it coming." Tria giggled, fixing her robes, which had fallen off of one of her shoulders.

"Brilliant." George admitted. "Absolutely brilliant."

"We're Fred." Fred started.

"And George Weasley." George continued.

Tria looked at both of them confused, "I know who you are."

"Ah, but you didn't let us finish." Fred laughed.

George laughed as well, but then continued, "Will you Tria Silvers, care to join us in creating mischief?"

Tria looked at both of them and smiled. "Why not?"

**And that's a wrap! **

**We hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the ones before. Please let us know, reviews are greatly appreciated. Good bye and until next time lovelies! 3 **

**Sweet Dreams and Reach for the Stars! **

**Hugs and Kisses from us all!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Orders Youngest Member

**And here's the brand new chapter! Hope you guys liked the last one, this one, and all of the ones that will follow, and it would be awesome if you let us know! **

**Now here's an IMPORTANT NOTE for you: In the last chapter, it was Fred, George, and Tria's first year at Hogwarts, but this chapter has a time skip. It jumps to right before they go to the seventh year. So basically The Order of the Phoenix.**

**Now, if that makes sense, onward to the next chapter and ENJOY! :)**

"Hermione, I hate your cat." Ron moaned slamming his fist on the banister. Everyone else groaned in agreement. Hermione's pet had just run off with their tool that they had been using to attempt to listen in on the Order's conversation.

"Bad Crookshanks!" Hermione wailed embarrassed. The twins just laughed.

Suddenly the door opened, and members of the order filed out. The group of attempted eavesdroppers scrambled back and pretended to be doing something else. Most of order members were grumbling, or extremely aggravated. But one of them, a girl slightly smaller than the rest, and the youngest pushed her way through and began to run up the stairs.

Her bright blue eyes were shining, and her blonde braids bounced on her back as she went. "Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry!" She sang as she reached the top and quickly pulled her younger friend in a tight embrace.

Harry weakly smiled at the older girl, as he patted her back awkwardly. "Hello, Tria."

She pulled back, worried. "Are you alright? Are you good? I was planning on coming with them to go get you, but ya know, they needed me." She nodded towards the adults. "I swear I don't control my own time anymore. It's all do this, and do that. But, anyway. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Tria." Harry laughed, though it was still weak. He was tired, very tired.

"Ah." Tria gasped remembering something pulling something out of her pocket, and then tossing it to Fred who was closest of the twins to her. "I found this downstairs." She smiled. "Your lucky I did, rather than your mom. She would have blown a basket! Like last time."

"Thanks." Fred muttered shoving it carefully into his pocket. It was the ear that they had been using to listen in, but had gotten taken by Crookshanks.

Harry frowned, noting the cold air that was going on between the twins and Tria. It was strange, they were normally such close friends.

Tria frowned as well and then turned her attention from Harry to Fred. She grabbed his arm and wailed, "Come on, Freddie! Don't be like that! It's not my fault that my brother was easier to break down than your parents."

Fred just grumbled something and looked over her head. With almost 7 inches between the two of them, it wasn't something that hard to do.

Harry finally understood. "Your part of the Order." He slowly commented.

"Aye." Tria giggled, still way too cheerful for this dreary house. "As is my brother. Since I am of age, I managed to convince brother to let me join, but the twins haven't had such success with Molly, I'm afraid." She sighed. "So they are kinda mad at me about it." She rolled her eyes and both the twins just humphed.

"What are they talking about?" Harry asked the girl, who bit her lip in response.

"Sorry, Harry." She slowly wailed. "I can't tell you! Swore by it. Secrets must remain secrets, you know. Can't have you running off and doing something stupid, can we? Everything you need to know will be told to you in due time." She smiled wider, and skipped down the stairs as Mrs. Weasley had called for her help.

/(I)\ /(I)\ /(I)\

The twins sat on the porch looking out across the dark street. They were silent, even as the door behind them.

Tria squeezed in to sit down between them and cheerfully asked, "What's with the dreary looks gentleman?" Neither of the boys responded, nor looked at her. Very slowly, Tria's ever present smile slipped off of her face. She stared off into the distance as well, and George peaked over at her. She always had a smile, but right now, George couldn't help but think about how tired Tria looked. "Why are you still mad at me?"

"We aren't mad at you." George slowly replied while Fred stayed silent.

"Then why are you pushing me away?" Tria asked turning to face him. George kept his attention back forward, as he opened his mouth to respond but was at a loss for words. He shut his mouth again and then turned his head slightly to look back at the girl. Tria's blue eyes were darting around his face trying to get an answer. They still sparkled like they always did, but had more of a glaze, as if she was going to cry. Except Tria Silver never cried.

"You pushed us away first." Fred mumbled putting his face into his crossed arms that had been draped over his knees. Tria turned her attention to Fred who didn't look at her.

"When?" She responded darkly and Fred glared at her, contine.

"You have been pushing us away ever since." The words had been fueled out of his mouth due to anger, but when he stopped himself it was too late. What he meant could be easily deciphered.

Tria went emotionless. She slowly looked between the twins, both who were looking at their feet sheepishly. "Ever since Cedg died." She finished slowly and quietly for Fred. Neither of the twins responded. "Ever since I lost one of my best friends." She continued, adding another possible ending. "Ever since that bastard came back." She glared at the street, continuing the list. "Ever since I scared that I would be alone." She shook her head angrily trying to put what she was feeling into words. She knew she owed the twins an explanation, Fred had been right.

She had first met Cedric Diggory when they were kids. He, along the twins, were her best friends while they were at school. She didn't know what to do when he died, but she was also scared about something else.

"Ever since I became terrified that you two." With the final word her voice cracked and she stopped her sentence angrily rubbing her fingers into her temples. She had been having bad headaches since the day she watched Harry Potter reappear with Cedric, and had sworn that all the death eaters would pay.

Slowly a par of arms wrapped around her from her right. She weakly looked over at George who simply smiled at him. "You don't have to worry about us, Tria."

Fred joined the hug as well placing his chin on Tria's shoulder. "Yeah Silvers, old Georgie and I can plenty handle ourselves."

Tria laughed and nodded, and soon her grin returned. They sat there in silence, as Tria enjoyed the warm embrace before asking, "Friends?"

"Best." George and Fred replied in unison both patting her hard on the back.

Tria stood up brushing the dirt off of her bottom and her legs, and pulled up the much larger boys with her. She giggled as she turned towards the door, "I forgot Molly sent me to get you for dinner."

/(I)\ /(I)\ /(I)\

After that grim discussion before their meal, the twins sat in the room they were sharing, tinkering with a new invention. The door loudly opened without a knock and Tria walked in before throwing herself onto one of the beds landing on her back, exhausted.

"Bloody Hell, Tria!" Fred gasped sarcastically as he held his arms across his body. "What would you have done if we were changing?" He and his brother were fully dressed, but adored to tease their friend. They were beginning to slip back into their old ways, back before the dark world was knocking at their door.

Tria rolled her eyes with a laugh and replied, "Like I haven't see that before." She rolled over to her stomach and looked at the device that was still in George's hands, all the way on the other bed. "What's that?

"We don't quite know yet." George replied, as he looked at it carefully.

"Don't know?" Tria asked pushing herself to the point where she was almost hanging off the bed, attempting to reach the device. George pulled back from her, holding it over his head, leaning onto the other bed. "Let me see!" Tria wailed and George just smirked. His eyes darted towards his brother, who instantly got what he was thinking.

Fred easily picked up the smaller girl off of the bed and pulled her into his lap, where he immediately started to tickle her. Tria instantly started to laugh, she was one of the most tickle-ish people on the planet. Smiling widely, George dropped the object in his hands and joined his brother, stopping Tria's desperate attempts to get away from the twins.

Tria was quickly at the point where she was laughing so hard tears dripped down her face. She regretted the day when the twins had discovered her main weakness. "I give, I give!" She managed to get out and they both stopped with huge grins. Tria rolled off of Fred's lap, still laughing. She suddenly sat up and grabbed the device that had originally put her in this situation.

Still slightly giggling, she inspected the object before she tossed it onto one of the beds. "Take it, you don't hate me anymore than?"

George and Fred both laughed and instantly each pulled one of her twin braids. She flipped back into her back, laying between them. She looked up at both of them, smiling. "Like we could hate you, Silvers." George replied poking one of her checks. Which earned him her sticking out her tongue at him.

Changing the subject, "Ah, I feel bad for Harry." She sighed, and both of the twins frowned slightly. Here she went. Again. "He looks so tired and unhealthy! And school hasn't even started yet. And they have O.W.L this year! And there is so much pressure on his shoulders! He is too young! And."

"Do you ever stop talking?" Fred laughed rolling his eyes.

"No." Tria replied curtly. "Ah, no! If they have O.W.L this year that we have N.E.W.T! We're seventh years! N.E.W.T.! AHH!" She wailed putting her hands to her face. "We're going to fail!"

George and Fred both burst into laughter at the same time.

"What?" Tria asked slightly confused to her friends responses. "Failing is not a laughing matter!"

"'We're going to fail!'" Fred quoted still laughing historically.

"Coming from the girl who go 12 Outstanding!" George asked, as he continued to laughing as well.

"Your such a nerd." Fred teased dramatically patting her head.

Tria blew up her cheeks like a frog and crossed her arms. "I said 'We', didn't I?" She muttered. "You two both only got 3." This just caused George and Fred to laugh even harder. Tria re-blew her checks up, a habit of hers when she was irritated. She blew a strand of hair that had escaped her braids due to the tickle attack into the air and off her face.

George patted Tria's head just liked his brother had and commented, "Don't worry, Tria, we'll be fine." Tria blushed slightly but humphed anyway. "Anyway." George continued. "This year will be fun! We're seventh years now. It's our last year. We have a legacy to leave behind."

"A legacy of mischief!" Fred added happily. "Just like Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs."

"We solemnly swear that we are up to no good!" Tria laughed holding her hand into the air. The twins bumped it at the same time (a three way fist bump) and they all beamed together. Their last year was going to legendary.

**And that's a wrap! **

**We hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the ones before. Please let us know, reviews are greatly appreciated. Good bye and until next time lovelies! 3 **

**Sweet Dreams and Reach for the Stars! **

**Hugs and Kisses from us all!**


	3. Chapter 3: And Off To Hogwarts We Go

**Third Chapter! Please let us know what you think and enjoy this one as well! **

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Tria laughed spinning around in front of the train station with her suitcase. Her blue sun dress and braids were spinning out as she spun and she was having a blast.

"What's the rush, Trilly?" Cyrus Silver asked rubbing his eyes with his one free hand. "It's not even 10:30 yet, and the train leaves at 11!" Due to his work load between the Order and his newspaper job he wasn't getting much sleep at night.

"Well, aren't we always almost late?" Tria replied pulling on her brother's hand to hurry him. "Not this year. This is my last year!"

"Don't remind me." Cyrus sighed rubbing his sister's hair, which always ended badly due to her ever present braids. "You're making me feel old.

"You're not THAT old, brother." Tria giggled. "Only 23. And completely single."

"Trilly." Cyrus moaned, he really didn't need his sister to remind him about his nonexistent love life.

"Angie!" Trilly squealed tossing her suitcase into Cyrus' arms to run to her friend and fellow quidditch enthusiastic. He struggled to catch it as he was already balancing her other suitcase and broomstick. He finally secured the last suitcase and followed his younger sister. Once he arrived Angelina Johnson and Tria were squealing, constantly hugging, and doing all sorts of girl catch up talk. He just rolled his eyes and nodded to her family.

He looked at his watch and around the station. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione walking towards them. He nodded once again, and Mr. Weasley gave a slight wave while Mrs. Weasley smiled brightly.

Fred and George were surfing around on their two luggage carriers. They both stopped in front of Cyrus and loaded Tria's belongs onto their own. They smiled at him, and said together, "She would make us carry it anyway."

"You shouldn't let her boss you around like that." Cyrus laughed sheepishly, knowing very well that between him and the twins Tria was quite spoiled.

"This is Tria Silver we are talking about, correct?" Fred replied as he and his brother speed off again. Cyrus laughed again. He had seen the two of them surfing on the carriers since his first year, around 12 years ago.

/(I)\ /(I)\ /(I)\

Fred, George, Angelina, and Tria sat in the car laughing. Tria bit into one of her many chocolate frogs and slapped George's hand as he tried to take one.

"You'll get fat if you eat all of the chocolate." He sighed crossing her arms.

"Like I care!" Tria laughed, "You just want one." George mumbled in response and Tria smiled.

The door opened to reveal a brightly smiling Lee Jordan. He threw himself between the two girls, and then put his arms around both of them. He raised his eyes to the twins, as if he was challenging them, and received icy glares. Glares that the girls didn't notice as they attempted to reposition themselves.

"So how are Gryffindor's stars doing?" He asked finally removing his arms and looking at everyone.

"Harry's our star." All four of them replied in unison. This was normal for the twins and Angelina and Tria spent enough time with them, that they were all able to do. Lee simply laughed.

"How was your vacation, Lee?" Tria asked kindly.

"Wonderful! I had a great time." Lee replied turning to her. "And you?"

Tria hesitated and replied with a slight grin, "It was interesting." Fred and George both let out a little laugh, which caused both Angelina and Lee too look at them.

Misunderstanding that simple enough action, Lee quickly switched sides and once again throw his arms around those on both sides. "She was with you guys all summer right?" He asked mysteriously. "Did anything happen?" He asked nudging George.

Blushes slowly creeped up George's cheeks. "No, of course not!" George replied pushing himself farther away.

The other three just laughed and Tria blew up her cheeks, as she was in deep thought. "See you're even becoming one with how much you eat!" George teased and Tria just rolled her eyes.

She looked out the window, "We're almost there." She commented softly.

"Alright then!" Lee laughed standing up. "All see you all later, for I must go get my stuff." He dashed out of the room and all four of them sighed. Lee was a great friend, but he always knew how to turn a room awkward quickly.

Taking use of the opportunity, George quickly swiped one of the chocolate frogs. "George!" Tria wailed in an attempt to get it back, but George quickly unwrapped it and took a large bite. He smirked at her triumphed, and she fell back into her seat and pouted. The train pulled to a halt.

/(I)\ /(I)\ /(I)\

"Dolores Umbridge." Tria muttered as she sat in the common room. "Umbridge. Dolores Umbridge. Where in the world do I know that name from?" The twins just rolled their eyes at her. She had been trying to figure this out since she had first heard the name, and that had been quite awhile ago. All of the other Gryffindor students where muttered to each other, most likely about the same topic. The mood was overall joyful, as everyone was excited about their first day back. The first years were huddled in a corner, looking scared but still excited.

And then Harry Potter walked in. The joyfulness dropped to a rock bottom. Tria and the twins glanced around at the newspapers that everyone was reading. "It's more trash talk on Harry." Tria moaned softly to the boys. "They can't truly believe that nonsense, can they? They know Harry!" Neither of the twins replied.

Then Dean and Harry started to fight. Well, not fight but comment to each other rather rudely. "This again?" Tria moaned as she started to stand, but both the twins grabbed her.

"Don't." George commented softly.

"We can't help him like that." Fred added and the three of them fell into listening.

Ron suddenly strolled into the room and asked, "What's going on?"

"He's mad." Dean replied. "Thats what's going on, pointing an accusing finger at Harry. "Do you believe the rubbish he's going on about You-Know-Who?" Ron quickly joined Harry's side.

"Rubbish? Someone killed Cedg!" Tria exclaimed, rather insulted, but before she could continue, both the twins slapped their hands over her mouth pulling her back into them. No one even turned to look at her.

"Yeah." Ron replied rather matter in fact like. "I do." He looked around the room. "Has anyone else got a problem with Harry?" The room was silent once more and Harry turned and ran up the stairs with Ron close behind.

Tria muttered something, but the twins hands were still locked on her face and she wasn't strong enough to pry them off. And she wasn't in the position to lick or bite them. They held onto her until the mode had died on and the earlier joyful mode returned. It took awhile and both the twins hands started to hurt. Happy they finally took them off and Tria glared at both of them.

She started to say something to them, but her mood suddenly changed, something rather common with her. She clapped her hands together, which caught the attention of a few people around them. "I know where I've heard that name before!" She smiled widely at the twins. "Dolores Umbridge works for the Minister!" She then frowned slightly confused. "Wait, why would the Minister want one of his underlines working here." She started to muttered to herself, and then rushed upstairs to write a letter to the Order.

The twins watched their friend run up the stairs and then looked each other. They both laughed, and pushed themselves off the table heading up to their own room.

**And that's a wrap! **

**We hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the ones before. Please let us know, reviews are greatly appreciated. Good bye and until next time lovelies! 3 **

**Sweet Dreams and Reach for the Stars! **

**Hugs and Kisses from us all!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Selling of Products

**Chapter Four! Please let us know what you think and enjoy this one as well! **

"No magic." Tria muttered, "It's a Defense of the Dark Arts class. What do you mean, no magic? That is ridicules! No magic."

"Lighten up, Silvers!" Fred called to her as he and his brother attempted to sell their products to all the underclassman.

"And blood quills as a detention. I thought those things were outlawed in schools. We have to talk to the Ministry about this. Oh wait, we can't. Because she is part of the Ministry." Tria threw her hands back in defeat, and slumped into the bench.

"All will be well, Tria." George replied as he slipped her the money bag, and took the empty one she had next to her. Their business worked so well, especially when the professors didn't know all who were involved.

He dashed over to join his twin and added, "Get you out of class whenever you like!" The young second year looked quite happy about this thought.

"Obtain hours of pleasure from one profitable boredom." Fred continued, pretty much finishing the deal. Tria smiled cheerfully, the twins were excellent salesmen.

George turned to the boy on the other side of him whose chin inflated. "Want to try another?" He asked holding up their box and glancing at Tria, who wrote something in one of her notebook. It wasn't supposed in inflate quite that much.

"No magic." Tria started to mutter again and both the boys rolled their eyes. "Next thing you know she'll take away quidditch."

She glanced again from side to side, watching carefully for any teachers or perfects. That was basically her job in their transactions. Watch for teachers, hold the money, and write down anything that goes wrong. Then of course she had to figure out exactly what went wrong. Since today was pretty much uneventful, Tria allowed her mind to wander. Wander to Dolores Umbridge.

Dolores Umbridge had done many things in the short time that she had been here. She outlawed magic in the halls as well as in her class. Every one in the school had to look proper and she was often using magic to fix that she deemed unsuitable. Breaking her own rules. Her detention was quite painful, as the twins told her. They had gotten pushed in there multiple times, but Tria hadn't experienced it herself. But then again, Tria was one of the few Hogwarts students in their seventh year who had never gotten detention. She had fired Professor Trelawney, and made her cry quite hard. Tria had happened to like Professor Trelawney, she may have been strange, but was still nice. And the firing then put her on ends with Professor McGonagall as well as Headmaster Dumbledore

Tria had contacted the Order multiple times and every single one of them said pretty much the same thing.

Cyrus had warned to her to stay away from Umbridge and attempt to keep the others out of trouble as well. He warned her that Umbridge had a long line of broken wizards and witches behind her, but apologized saying there was nothing he could do. He promised to attempt to dig up some dirt on her new teacher, but many reporters before him and had attempted and failed.

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley had begged her to keep their children and Harry out of trouble, especially the Twins. But, there was nothing they could do.

Tonks used the whole letter saying "back in my day," even though they both knew there wasn't much of an age difference between the two. A majority of it was jokes that the two share in order to lighten the mood. And it worked. For a little.

Professor Lupin used three parchments all to apologize and kept on repeating about how he wished he could do something. He told her to tough it out, and the Order would do everything that they could.

Much to her surprise, Moody replied, but with three words. "Suck it up." Which earned a laugh from the others when she showed them this.

Again much to her surprise, Sirius Black also replied. The two of them had never really agreed on anything except for the fact that Harry should know exactly what was going on. And basically his whole letter was about Harry and watching over him. Which was understandable being his long lost godfather.

But, what could they do? The Order of the Phoenix worked outside of the Ministry, but it wasn't like they could directly oppose them. The one place they did have complete control was Hogwarts, and now they were losing that as well. What to do, what to do.

Tria snapped out of her day dream when she heard the clicking of shoes on the hallway to their left. There was only one person who walked like that. "Umbridge." She hissed, and Fred and George looked at each other frantically. George instantly packed up all of the supplies and slipped it underneath the bench that Tria was sitting under. Fred scattered the students they had been selling to, and quickly they both handed Tria the money bags. She handed them two textbooks and opened her own. They sat down on either sides of her, and not a moment too soon.

Umbridge strolled around the corner, feeling quite good about herself. She raised her wand with a flick, and tightened George and Fred's ties almost choking them, but she didn't notice the boxes carefully fitted behind Tria's feet. She just kept on strolling.

The three of them waited until she had turned the next corner and then a few seconds after. Once the coast was clear hey all brightly smiled up at each other, as George and Fred pulled their ties back down.

"We solemnly swear that we are up to no good!" They said together with a laugh and then grabbed their things heading towards their next location.

/(I)\ /(I)\ /(I)\

"How much money did we make?" Fred asked. He, George, and Tria were all sitting in the corner of the Gryffindor common room. It had been basically decaled as their corner, since their first year.

Tria, who was counting it, gave him a look and he fell silent, shifting impatiently. "43 Galleons, 8 Sickles, and 16 Knuts."

The twins looked at each beaming quite brightly. They high-fived each other.

Quickly, George started to do some calculations in his head. He smiled to his twin, "We're almost there." Fred just beamed bigger.

"Almost there for what?" Tria asked putting the money back into the bag and then handing in to George who shoved it into his pockets. The Twins just looked at each other debating and then back at her.

"You know how we are planning to open a shop?" Fred asked and Tria quickly nodded.

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." Tria replied. It was the name that they were working with, but she knew very well that they boys really wanted to open their own shop as soon as they got out of school.

"Harry gave us a starting loan with the money he won with from the," George stopped, but hesitated. The tournament didn't have kind memories with Tria, she would get this look on her face whenever she thought of her friend.

"So we almost have enough to buy a shop and get started!" Fred continued filling the blank spot so Tria didn't have enough time to get emotional.

Tria sat there staring at them with her eyes wide and her mouth slightly opened. She suddenly grinned widely, and tackled the boys. They both landed on their backs, with her on top of them hugging them tightly. "That's great!" She squealed. "I'm so happy for you!"

George started to blush, but said nothing. Fred just grinned at his twin.

Another girl entered the common room and looked at the pile with a slight smile on her face. "I hate to interrupt anything, Tria." Tria looked up at her and pushed herself off the twins with a smile. "But I was in the Owlery, and you have a letter. I figured I would grab it for you, instead of you having to wait." She handed the letter to Tria.

"Thank you!" Tria commented happily and flipped it around to open it. But her hand stopped over the seal. She frowned and looked at the girl who had started to walk up the stairs already. "Sally, did you open it?"

Sally turned around and replied, "No, but I did notice that. My guess is the person forgot to seal it or your owl did something."

Tria smiled and nodded to the younger girl who continued up the stairs. She held up the envelop to the light and inspected the seal. She pulled the letter out and frantically read it. It was just a letter from her brother Cyrus, seeing how she was. Luckily nothing involving the Order or Harry. She looked at the two boys who were looking at her like she was insane. "She's reading our mail now." Both boy's mouths dropped open. Tria jumped up and grabbed a parchment and some ink and quickly wrote a response.

"What are you doing?" Fred asked.

"Warning them." Tria replied. "Between their contact with me and Professor Dumbledore, they really have to know this."

George leaned in closer, "What is such a big secret?" He asked urging her.

Tria rolled her eyes and replied, "You know I can't tell you that." Both boy sighed.

"How are you planning on doing it?" George asked turning to a much more serious topic. "If she reads whats incoming, of course she reads the outgoing." He read over her shoulder at the warning she was writing.

Tria just smiled at him and pulled out her wand. She tapped it twice and whispered something. The writing vanished into the paper.

"You have to teach us that!" Fred laughed, and Tria just smiled.

"How is he going to see it?" George asked, slightly confused.

She turned to reply to George, but immediacy stopped when she saw how close their faces were. Their noses were almost touching. Their faces both went red and George quickly turned away. Tria glanced back at her paper, and embarrassed grabbed her quill and quickly started to write the letter she was using as a cover up.

"We've been doing it since we were kids. Their a words within the letter itself that will let him know." She replied her face still a little red.

Fred just grinned widely glancing between his twin and his best friend. This was going to be fun. He would just need to find Angelina.

**And that a wrap! **

**For the record, we didn't create Sally, her name is Sally Birchgrove and she is a gryffindor student who played in a informal Quidditch game in the next year. So yeah. **

**We hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the ones before. Please let us know, reviews are greatly appreciated. Good bye and until next time lovelies! 3 **

**Sweet Dreams and Reach for the Stars! **

**Hugs and Kisses from us all!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dumbledore's Army

**Chapter Five! Please let us know what you think and enjoy this one as well! **

Tria sat between Fred and George at the Hog's Head. They were a bundled up as the weather was rather cold and there was snow outside. The room was quiet as everyone was shifting uncomfortably, waiting for something to happen.

Hermione took a deep breath and stood up. "Um." She started but didn't know exactly what to say. "Hi." She hesitated again. "So." Tria smirked. Hermione was obviously not the best on the spot speech giver. "You all know why we are here, we need a teacher. Proper teacher. One's who had real experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts." Tria turned to her attention to Harry, who was squirming at everyone's gazes. He obviously really didn't want to be there.

"Why?" One of the others asked and Tria moaned with the twins. There always has to be someone.

"Why? Because You-Know-Who's back you, tosspot." Ron replied angrily and both of the boys smirked at their brother's response.

"So, he says." The Zacharias Smith responded barely bothered by the insult. Tria bit her lip. If people don't believe, they were going to end up dead.

Hermione quickly corrected him. "So Dumbledore says." Harry was silent, but it was pretty obvious that he was getting aggravated.

"Sir Dumbledore says because he says." Zacharias replied still not believing. "The point is where is the proof."

Tria sighed and then commented, "Death Eaters are appearing again, and why would they do that without a leader? What other proof do you need?"

A boy that Tria didn't recognize slowly replied with something that made Tria's heart stop. "Potter could tell us more about of Diggory got killed." She stiffened and glared at the boy.

"You numskull." One of the boys muttered. "She was friends with Cedric."

"I believe Harry, and Cedg did too." Tria replied still angry, as the attention shifted off of her and back to Harry.

George reached over and grabbed Tria's hand, holding it tightly. Tria looked at him, but he was looking dead on. Only she couldn't tell, his cheeks were almost as red as his hair and not only from the cold. Tria, returning the squeeze, turned her attention back to the others. By now, Harry had already spoken.

Rather annoyed, Harry stood and said, "I'm not going to talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here, you might as well clear out now." He turned to Hermione and hissed "Come on, Hermione, lets go they think I'm some sort of freak."

Desperately Hermione replied, "Harry, wait."

Out of the blue and rather innocently Luna asked "Is it true, you can cast a patronus charm?" Harry didn't reply, but he stopped trying to leave, looking at her.

"Yes." Hermione slowly replied. Harry looked at her and she continued looking back to the group. "I've seen it."

"Blimey, Harry! I didn't know you could do that!" One of the boys exclaimed, and people were now beginning to get interested.

Neville added, slightly sputtering, "And he killed a Basilisk. With the sword in Dumbledore's office."

"It's true." Ginny replied. Well, she was there.

Ron added, "He once fought a hundred Dementors at once." Both Harry and Hermione looked at him.

"Now that's a little stretch, Ronnie." Fred muttered and both George and Tria nodded. Harry had done a marvelous job, but it wasn't a hundred.

Hermione looked around and hesitantly added "And last year, he really did fight off You-Know-Who is the flesh."

Harry gasped "Wait." He looked back at everyone. "Look." He sighed, "It all sounds great when you say it like that, but." He stopped for a second and took another deep breath looking around, "The truth is most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time, I nearly always had help."

Hermione quickly countered "He's just being modest."

"No, Hermione, I'm not." Harry replied slightly aggravated, but then his tone turned to sadness. "Facing this stuff, in real life is not like school." Everyone in the room gulped and shifted uncomfortable. "In school if you make a mistake you can just try again tomorrow." The twins shifted around Tria but she stayed still. "But out there, when you're a second away, from being murdered, or watching a friend die right before your eyes." George gripped Tria's hand tighter and she squeezed his in response. She glanced at Cho, who seemed to be feeling the same as here. "You don't know what that's like." Everyone in the room was silent, and Harry dropped into his seat.

Hermione slowly sat down next to him. "You're right Harry, we don't. That's why we need your help. Because if we're gonna have any chance of beating." She hesitated as if she didn't know exactly what to say next. "Voldemort." There was a slight intake of breath throughout the room.

Colin slowly asked. "He's really back?" He was scared stiff, but he was just a little boy. Harry slowly nodded. The room was silent.

Sighing, Tria let go of George's hand and stood up. She brushed off the cobwebs off the backs of her pants and cheerfully commented, "Well, I'm in!" She strolled to the desk in front of the golden trio, and could hear both the twins right behind her. She grabbed the quill and wrote her name down on the paper. She looked up at Harry and winked, "One can never have too many secret society's now can they?" Hermione smiled at this, and Harry's eyes brightened slightly. She moved to the side, to allow George to write his own name with Fred close behind. Everyone in the room had gather around in a straight line, ready to write their own names on the parchment.

/(I)\ /(I)\ /(I)\

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Fred, George, and Tria all made their way back to school.

"Anyway, at least we know one positive thing that came from today." Hermione commented rather cheerfully as she glanced back at Tria whose own eyes were twinkling.

"What's that?" Harry asked, catching up to his friend's quick pace slightly confuse.

Hermione looked at Harry rather knowingly and softly replied, "Cho couldn't take her eyes off you, could she." Harry looked at her surprised, and the twins glanced at each other letting out a light laugh.

"Right." Harry quickly said, changing the topic of the conversation. "Over the next few days, we should each come up with a couple of possibilities of places for practice." Everyone nodded in agreement, not noticing the woman in pink that was standing above them, watching them re enter Hogwarts.

Once they were back in the school, Fred pulled his twin aside, causing George to slightly slip on the snow. Tria looked back confused, but Fred just waved her on with a smile on her face.

Fred grasped the arms of his identical twin and smiled. "You like her." He commented rather cheerfully to his brother.

"Wait." George panicked. "What?"

"You like her!" Fred replied his smiling widening. "You like Tria Silver."

George flushed red and franticly replied, "What, no?"

"You can deny it all you want, but you can hide the blush, Georgie!" Fred laughed letting go of his brother. "You like her!" He teased dragging each word longer.

George covered his face with his gloved hand, attempting to cover the fire he felt on his face. "So what if I do." He muttered.

"When are you going to ask her out?" Fred asked happily.

"What's with the change of pace?" George questioned attempting to turn the questions to his brother. "Just last year you liked her too!"

"I wanted to ask her to the dance!" Fred replied crossing his arms. "That's different. Besides, I have Angelina right now."

George moaned and ran his hand through his hair. "Just don't tell her." He muttered walking towards the hallways.

His brother smiled widely, following. "Now why would I do that, Georgie." He replied, but his thoughts were elsewhere. Hatching a plan.

**And that a wrap! **

**We hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the ones before. Please let us know, reviews are greatly appreciated. Good bye and until next time lovelies! 3 **

**Sweet Dreams and Reach for the Stars! **

**Hugs and Kisses from us all!**


	6. Chapter 6: And A Marry Christmas To You

**Chapter Six! Please let us know what you think and enjoy this one as well!**

**Notice! In this story, Christmas is actually moved up a little, and other events are moved back. Hopefully it makes sense. Enjoy!**

Tria skipped through the snow, with Cyrus a little way behind her. "We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!" She sang as she skipped and swung her bag of presents as she went.

Cyrus moaned, "I regret the year I let Mr. Weasley teach you that, Trilly." He ducked as a snow ball flew over his head and smiled at the muggle boy who had thrown it.

Tria giggled and continued the song, "Good tidings we give, to you and your kin, good tidings for Christmas, and a Happy New Year!" She ended the song with a little spin as she came up in front of her destination.12 Grimmauld Place.

She ran up the stairs, and knocked on the door. Slowly it creaked open, as Sirius Black answered. Tria smiled and pulled out a small package out of her bag. "Merry Christmas, Sirius!" She sang and the older man smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Miss Silver." He replied opening the door to allow her to enter. He nodded to Cyrus, who nodded as well, but Tria had already run inside.

"Merry Christmas, Everyone!" She sang as she ran into the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas, Tria!" Came the response as people smiled back at her.

"It good to see you out and about, Mr. Weasley." Tria commented planting a kiss on his check.

"Good to see you as well, my dear." Mr. Weasley replied with a nod.

Mrs. Weasley quickly hugged the girl tightly and they both smiled at each other. "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Weasley."

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart." Mrs. Weasley replied wrapping a scarf around Tria's neck. It was the colors of Gryffindor, very similar to the ones that Fred and George were wearing. She tossed one to Cyrus, who caught it with a smile. His was Hufflepuff colors.

Tria passed out her presents to everyone else, and then noticed someone else slowly enter the room. "Merry Christmas, Harry!" She sang running over to him, with Mrs. Weasley right behind her.

"Merry Christmas, Tria." Harry replied with a weak smile. She gave him a quick hug and handed him his present, but quickly got pushed to the side by Mrs. Weasley. So smiling Tria headed back to others and took her seat next to Ginny.

She glanced around for her brother, but Cyrus had passed out his presents already and was whispering something to Sirius. Sirius whispered back and Cyrus passed him to go upstairs.

Tria frowned. She may have been part of the order, but there was plenty of things that no told her, due to her age. Even her brother had plenty of secrets.

"A Christmas Toast!" Mr. Weasley called drawing Tria's attention. "To Mister Harry Potter." Harry turned to look at him rather surprised. "Without whom, I would not be here." Harry gulped shifting uncomfortably. "Harry."

"Harry!" Everyone toasted rather cheerfully and then went on eating.

/(I)\ /(I)\ /(I)\

Fred, George, and Tria quickly rushed up to the twin's the room to exchange their own presents. They always did so out of the watchful eye of Molly Weasley, who often would confiscate them.

They grinned at each other rather happily, and then pulled out presents at the same time.

As they began to open them, Fred asked, "Hey, Tria, is it true that you and Ron got each other the exact same present. The same poster?"

Tria laughed. "Yep. We both knew each other didn't have it, so." She stopped when she finished unwrapping her present from Fred. It was a vial of invisible ink.

"Now you don't have to cast that spell every single time that you want to write to the order." He commented noting her expression. She beamed up at him. "And thank you for the tool kit!" He finished.

"Well, you blew up your last one!" Tria replied with a giggle and a shrug. They both looked at each other and then back at George.

Who was on the ground laughing, holding Tria's present. "Magical Flares." He managed to gasp out and Fred started to join him.

Tria rolled her eyes, and replied, "This time don't scare little first." She was still unwrapping her last gift, the one from George. She stopped in mid sentence and put her hand to her mouth. Both the twins looked at each other and then back at her, slightly smiling.

"Aww, George." She whispered holding up a little butterfly necklace. "It's darling!"

"I thought you'd like it." George replied rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "You always said butterflies were your favorite." Fred elbowed him, and gave him a thumbs up, but Tria was too busy inspecting the jewelry to notice.

It was a silver necklace which chains were elegantly twisted. Hanging on the center was a simple yet beautiful pendant, of a monarch butterfly. It was delicate, yet sturdy and very detailed. (Go to the end for a picture :D )

Tria smiled at the boys and then pulled them both in a tight hug. "Thank you so much!"

Both of the twins hugged her back. "Merry Christmas, Tria!" They said together.

/(I)\ /(I)\ /(I)\

Tria sat on the steps up to the house, staring up the the sky. It was snowing, and Tria was enjoying the feeling of the soft powder hitting her face. It was also very cold out, but Tria hardly noticed. But someone else did. A blanket was carefully placed over her shoulders.

Tria looked up to see a smiling George. "You were shivering."

"Was not." Tria replied.

"Was too." George laughed brushing aside some snow and then sitting next to her. They both fell silent.

"Pretty isn't it?" Tria replied gesturing to the scene in front of her.

The road in front of them was quiet and dark. Some muggle children had built a lopsided snowman to their left, with a huge coal smile. Nearby there was a forgotten little dark blue beanie now beautifully laced with snow. The road itself was covered with snow and more was falling daintily from the sky.

"Beautiful"." George replied, but it was fairly obvious that his mind was elsewhere.

Though she remained silent for a few moments, Tria turned to face him and asked, "George, is something." But she was interrupted as he lightly grabbed the back of her head and pulled her face right up to his. He hesitated for a split second, but then placed his own lips on hers.

Tria's whole body was filled with warmth, warmth flowing from George. She froze as her cold brain processed what was going on.

George Weasley, the boy she had had a crush on since they meet before they boarded the train in their first year.

George Weasley who never gave her a second glance before she pranked him.

George Weasley who had, on many occasions, had emphasized that they were just friends.

George Weasley who made her happy by just seeing him smile, and caused butterflies to fly in her stomach.

George Weasley who she had memorized. His light brown eyes that twinkled when he was thinking about one of his pranks. His red hair which he rarely paid attention to and just let fall so perfectly. His huge smile, and his adorable laugh.

That George Weasley was kissing her. And slowly, Tria responded by kissing him back.

It was the best Christmas ever.

**And that a wrap! **

**We hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the ones before. Please let us know, reviews are greatly appreciated. Good bye and until next time lovelies! 3 **

**Sweet Dreams and Reach for the Stars! **

**Hugs and Kisses from us all!**

**Also, if you would like to know what the necklace looks like, here is a link on our Profile page. It is hecka long, and let us know if it doesn't work! **


	7. Chapter 7: Weasley is Our King

**Chapter Seven! Please let us know what you think and enjoy this one as well! **

"_Weasley cannot save a thing, _

_He cannot block a single ring,_

_That's why Slytherins all sing: Weasley is our King._

_Weasley was born in a bin, _

_He always lets the Quaffle in, _

_Weasley will make sure we win, _

_Weasley is our King._

_Weasley is our King, _

_Weasley is our King, _

_He always lets the Quaffle in, _

_Weasley is our King."_

Tria zoomed past the slytherin stands, all of whom booed her as she passed before continue to sing their song, and came to a halt beside the twins. "There has to be rules against this!" She shouted to them, he voice almost lost over that blasted song.

"No one's stopping them." George shouted back, clenching his broom stick rather tightly.

"Ron was already struggling enough, now," Fred trailed off worried about his brother. "We've already tried to cheer him up,"

"But, he's just ignoring us." George finished.

Tria sighed and looked at the youngest Weasley boy, who was shaking so hard his broom was noticeably moving. Taking advantage of the last few moments of slytherin timeout that had been called second before before, she flew over to him with a smile.

"Ignore them, Ronnie!" She sang ruffling his hair, and the red head slowly looked at her. "Just do your best, you know you can catch these."

"And what if I let them in?" Ron replied slowly, still shaking.

"Then, I'll just get the points back." Tria replied with a grin, her blue eyes sparkling at the challenge. Oh, how she loved quidditch. "Stop what you can, and leave the rest to us." Tria quickly added as the whistle to the end the timeout was sounded. "You doing great."

Ron muttered something in return, but Tria was too far away by now to understand him. The song started again.

"_Weasley cannot save a thing, _

_He cannot block a single ring, _

_That's why Slytherins all sing: Weasley is our King." _

"Again with the song!" The twins howled as they zoomed past her, and Fred hit a Bludgers at Marcus Flint, who was carrying the Quaffle.

Marcus dodged it with ease and tossed an easy shot towards the hoops. Ron caught it. Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor stands and the Slytherins sputtered in their song.

"Thats away, Ronnie!" Tria laughed as Ron threw her the quaffle with a huge grin on his face. She quickly threw it to Angelina, then it went to Katie Bell, and soon came back to her, quite close to the hoops.

Out of the corner of her eye as she flew, Tria saw a Bludgers hit by Vincent Crabbe, how he was staying on his broom with such vicious swings was beyond her, flying towards her. But she also saw a glint of red hair, so chose to ignore it.

In one quick motion, Tria fooled the goal keeper, Miles Bletchley, and threw it into one the hoops. George was right next to her hitting the Bludger back at the Slytherins.

"Thanks." Tria commented with a smile, and George took off his fake hat and did a little bow. Laughing, Tria flew after the Quaffle and George picked up his next target.

Harry zoomed past her, following a twinkle of gold. Tria smiled. This game was over and the score was 40-10. Easy victory. Harry grabbed for the snitch and Crabbe hit a Bludger at him. The twin's weren't close enough, no one was.

"Harry, on your left!" She shouted, but he was too focused to hear her. And probably care. She hissed, gritting her teeth and chased after him, knowing very well she would be there too late. "Crabbe hit it!" She shouted to George who whipped around on his broom to follow her. They weren't going to get there in order to stop it from hitting him, but he was pretty high up and a fall from there would really hurt.

Harry held up the snitch with victory as the Bludger knocked into him. He was thrown off his broom, but Tria grabbed his robes and slowly lowered him to the ground.

"And Gryffindor wins!" Lee Johnson shouted. "The Slytherin Beater Vincent Crabbe shot a Bludger right at the Gryffindor Seeker Harry Potter, even after the whistle was blown. But Harry Potter caught the Snitch anyway! Only to be caught himself by his teammate, Chaser Tria Silvers. Ah oh, this doesn't look good. Harry appears to not be moving. That Bludger did slam into him rather hard."

Harry, now on the ground and surrounded by his teammates, slowly stirred. As the others were explaining exactly what happened, rather cheerfully due to their victory, Tria noticed Ron stomping off the field. She started to follow him, but was stopped by the twins.

"He needs some alone time." They said together and Tria nodded with a sigh.

"Saved Weasley's neck, haven't you?" Malfoy asked walking up to the Gryffindors . "I've never seen a worse keeper. But then again, he was born in a bin." This time is was Tria who stopped the advances of the twins pulling rather hard on their robes. "Did you like my lyrics, Potter?" By now, the Gryffindor quidditch team had turned to look at him.

Malfoy continued his speech, "We wanted to come up with other verses, but we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly. We wanted to sing about his mother, see. We couldn't fit in Useless Loser, either. For his father, you know."

"Leave it." Tria hissed holding on the twins arms rather tightly, who were still pulling against her. Angelina was attempting to stop Harry as well.

"Let him yell. He's just sorry he lost, the chummed up little." Angelina added.

"Bet you like the Weasley's, don't you Potter." Malfoy commented interrupting her. "You spend holidays there and everything, don't you. Can't see how you can stand the stink. But I supposed when you've been dragged up by Muggles, even the Weasley's hobble okay." He smirked to himself. "Or perhaps remember what you mother's stank like, Potter. And Weasley pig stye, remind you of it!"

Suddenly, Harry charged at the smirking Slytherin. "Harry, no!" Tria shouted and George used her lapse in attention to break free from her grasp as well. "George, stop it!" Fred started to go after him, but Tria held on tightly.

Madam Hooch cast a spell to stop the two attacking Gryffindors, and sent them up to talk to Professor McGonagall. "And the rest of you, off to the changing rooms!"

"But!" Angelina started.

"No, buts, Miss Johnson. Now." She replied rather irritated, and they slowly channeled to the changing room.

"This can not be happening!" Angelina wailed.

/(I)\ /(I)\ /(I)\

"Banned? Banned?" Angelina wailed throwing her arms up in disbelief as she paced around the room. They had all been waiting in the common room for some news. "No seeker, no beaters? What on earth are we going to do?"

"And banning Fred, when he didn't even do anything?" One of the others Gryffindor's added. "And what about the Slytherins, they just got off with detention!"

"Its not my fault I didn't." Fred hissed. "I would have beat the little scoundrel to a pulp, if they hadn't been holding me back."

An irritated Angelina sighed, "I'm going to bed." The common room quickly cleared out, as the excitement over the winning was balanced out by this major loss. "Maybe this all would have turned out to be a bad dream. Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and find we haven't played yet." She laughed to herself and continued up the steps mumbling.

Hermione and Harry went to the side, leaving Tria in the twins. Soon the room was almost empty. Tria's checks were bubbled and she was tapping her food angrily. "Ribbit." Fred teased but Tria didn't respond rather she suddenly turned to leave the common room. George quickly lightly grabbed the girl's arm stopping her.

"Where are you going?" He asked slowly pulling her to him. Her head only came up to about his shoulders, but she was still fuming.

She attempted to pull her arm away, but George only tightened his grip. "To talk to Umbridge of course! She can't do this! Banning you? Thats taking punishment too far!"

George shook his head and rather simply stated, "You can't!"

"Why not?" Tria asked rather irritated stamping her foot.

"Because she could ban you too!" George replied, running his free hand through his hair. Tria pulled again, not as hard this time, but George didn't let go. He glanced around for his twin, but Fred had vanished. Wonderful.

"So?" Tria replied blowing out her cheeks again and glaring up at him. If it had been any other situation, George would have laughed, she really did have to look up.

George grabbed her other arm and leaned down so his face was right in front of hers. "Banned, Tria. Banned for life."

"So." Tria repeated. "It still not," George rolled his eyes and kissed her to make her stop talking. Tria's face immediately went bright red, and when he pulled back, she sputtered as she tried to finish her sentence. "fair." She muttered.

"Tria." George sighed, letting go of her arms, and gingerly taking her checks instead. "I'm not letting you ruin your dream because of me, because of us." Tria started to talk again, but George talked over her. "Fred and I just want to open our shop, and Harry is Harry. He'll find a way to allow him to play again. But you, Tria, want to play out of school right." Tria slowly nodded looking at the ground. "Your good enough too. So, don't put up a fuss. Besides, Fred and I have a long list of things we want to get back at that crow for. This will just add onto the list." He tilted her head up with his finger, so she had to look at him. "Okay?"

"Okay." Tria slowly muttered.

"Promise?" George asked teasing her.

"Promise." Tria sighed, rather unhappily, but agreeing.

George smiled and gave her another quick peck, pulling back to stand straight. "Now go to bed, we have a test tomorrow don't we? And please don't do anything stupid."

Tria smiled. She went on her tippy toes and pulled on his collar. "Right back at you, George Weasley." She laughed kissing his cheek barely touching his mouth, and then skipping off to the girl's staircase.

George watched her go with a grin and then headed up to his own room.

"You stud." Fred teased as his twin approached him at the bottom of the stairs. "Way to go, Georgie."

"Shut up, Fred." George muttered, though his face was still red. The blush came late, but it was definitely there. "Way to leave me in that situations."

"You're her boyfriend, mate." Fred laughed leading his twin up the stairs.

**And that a wrap! **

**We hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the ones before. **

**Now just a little warning, we have officially reached the end of what was already written, so updates won't becoming nearly as fast anymore (7 chapters in 2 days), so if you want them sooner please review! :) **

**Good bye and until next time lovelies! 3 **

**Sweet Dreams and Reach for the Stars! **

**Hugs and Kisses from us all!**


End file.
